


Irondad Spiderson One-shots

by willowbot2000



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Cradling In Arms, Fluff, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, broken ribs, bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Irondad Spiderson One-shots

Peter was really tired. He hadn’t been able to get a full nights sleep in a while. No matter how much he tried, his nightmares always came back. The ones filled with him kneeling over his uncle's dead body. His hands covered in blood from the bullet wound.

So instead of sleeping, Peter stays up all night patrolling, working on homework, and working on his web shooters. He already knew he was getting worse everyday. He started blacking out more often. A few days ago he blacked out by just standing in the shower. He woke up in the tub and the water spraying him had turned cold. He knew he needed help, he just didn’t know how to get it.

One late night, he searched on his computer what medicines can keep him awake without any side effects. He found this one medicine he could pick up at a drugstore. He spent his last allouence money May had given him on the medicine. It worked wonders. He could stay up for a week with just a few pills. Sure, he still had circles around his eyes and people could see the veins in his eyes, but it worked.

He used to look at himself in the mirror to see how he was doing, but stopped soon after. He hated seeing himself like this. At school Ned and MJ would give him strange looks. One day Mr. Harrington pulled him aside, during his science class. “Peter, you seem to be having problems. You can talk to me. I remember when my wife cheated on me. I really just needed someone to talk to.” After his strange speech to Peter, he pulled him into an awkward side hug.

May was now taking extra shifts, so Peter was left alone at the apartment. The neighbors next to him would constantly argue about rent. He would usually come home from school, turn on the news in the background, work on his homework and make himself a simple dinner. Usually mac n cheese.

One night, he was searching through the draws for duct tape to fix a hole in his backpack, when he found an old package of razors. They seemed to be unopened. He pulled out a razor and ran his finger against it. It was sharp. He had heard some edgy girls at his school talk about cutting themselves. They would show each other their scars and brag about cutting deep.

He pressed it against his wrist and watched as the blade sunk in as if it was cutting cheese. He dragged it down, ignoring the pain. The pain became addicting. He started cutting himself every night. He made sure not to go too deep. He started carrying them in his backpack, sneaking off to the bathrooms to cut. His super healing made them look as if it was just cat scratches. He did save a lot of cats from trees while patrolling.

Peter quit talking to Tony a while back. They hadn’t seen each other in a while. He figured Tony was simply too busy to worry about his life. He was just a pathetic teenager. The most Tony ever heard about him was when Karen would report things like, “Peter fought a group of robbers today.” He also knew Tony had a baby monitor protocol on his suit. But they had made a deal that he would only check it once a week.

Peter also quit messaging Happy. He saw no point in it. He didn’t really do anything important anyway. Peter felt so alone now. But he was fine with it. He had watched this documentary about spiders. It said that spiders were independent. That they didn’t need anyone else. That was what Peter was, a spider.

One day Peter had gone to school like every other day. He rode the bus and made sure to avoid eye contact with everyone. He got to school and headed straight to his first class to wait until the bell rang. While he was walking down the hallway he ran into MJ. “Peter, I’ve decided I’ve had enough of your bull shit. What’s going on?” Peter simply shrugged and tried to get past her, but she wasn’t for that today.

As he walked by her, she grabbed his backpack. He pulled it away from her, but she tugged it back. When he went to pull it again, he used too much strength and the zipper broke. Everything in his bag scattered across the floor. Papers, books, his medicine, and the razors. He tried to pick his stuff up before a teacher saw it, but it was too late when a woman yelled his last name.

That was how he found himself in the nurse's office with his sleeves rolled up. The nurse was checking the scabs to make sure they weren’t infected. Another woman who worked in the front office was trying to reach his aunt. But by her disappointed looks, she wasn’t answering. “We’ll contact your emergency contact.” She said, Peter was about to tell her that his uncle was dead, when she said the other contact. “Tony Stark?” Peter’s eyes bolted to the ground in embarrassment. He really didn’t want him picking him up.

“Hello, Tony Stark! This is Midtown High. Yes, I’m talking about Peter Parker. Oh, he is?” She gave him a surprised glance before going on with the conversation. “Well, he’s in the nurse’s office because he brought razors to school. He’s suspended for two weeks. He also has cuts on his arms and claims he has been overdosing on sleep medication.”

There was a long pause of Tony talking to the woman before she thanked him and hung up. She looked over at Peter and explained that he would be here in a few minutes. Knowing Tony that was probably completely accurate. After a few minutes of awkwardly sitting on the bed and getting worried looks from the nurse, Tony walked into the office. He gave the nurse a smile before motioning Peter to come with him.

There was complete silence as they walked to the car. Peter was too nervous to look at Tony, so he stared at his feet. When they were in the car, Tony slammed his door and put on his seatbelt. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Peter only gave him side glaces, too scared to look directly at him. Peter waited for Tony to start the car and take him home, but he wasn’t moving. Tony was silent for so long that when he spoke, Peter flinched.

“Peter, you can’t do this! You can’t keep harming yourself! You’re just causing yourself and everyone pain!” Peter glared at the floor, stopping himself from crying. “Why do you care?” Peter mumbled, not realising Tony could hear him. “What did you say?” Tony said looking at Peter confused. Peter had lost it. “Why do you care?! All you do is sit there and ignore me! You pretend I don’t exist until something like this happens! Do you do it for fame?! Am I just a charity case to you?!”

Tony looked at the distraught boy next to him. Why did May have to not answer the phone? These were things that she could deal with. She had a talent for dealing with Peter. He decided it would be best to pretend Peter didn’t say that and just drop him off at his apartment. He could stay there until May got off her shift around five. He started the car and only glanced over at Peter to see him lay his head against the passenger window.

Peter already knew when he ranted to Tony, that he would have no reaction to it. He laid his head against the window and watched as the buildings passed by, until Tony stopped the car in front of his apartment. Peter sighed. He knew Tony would leave him alone. He would probably ignore his calls for the next few months. Then suddenly Tony would show up and yell at him for not answering his calls. Peter opened his door and whispered something under his breath.

Tony was worried about leaving Peter alone. He was second guessing himself as Peter opened the car door and stepped out. “Wait.” Tony said, acting on instinct. “Why don’t you stay with me until your aunt gets home.” Peter turned around surprised. He hadn’t realised Tony would give him such an offer. “Sure.” Peter said, making it seem like he didn’t care. The compound to the tower was even more awkward. It was a 45 minute drive of silence. Tony thought about turning up the radio, but he didn’t want Peter to feel ignored.

Tony pulled into the garage. Peter was surprised at his collection of cars. “Wait upstairs for me, I want to talk to you.” Peter already knew his way. Happy had given him a tour when Tony had offered him the Iron-spider suit. When he got to the living room, he sat on the couch. He thought about working on his homework, but he didn’t know how long Tony would be gone. He assumed Tony was calling May. She was probably crying at the information. He could see himself being put on real medicine and having a therapist who didn’t care about him at all.

Tony watched Peter walk into the compound. He wasn’t worried about him getting lost. He took a deep breath before dialing May’s number. She could give him advice. She answered a few rings and she seemed rushed. “Can you make this fast, my lunch break ends in a few minutes.” Tony explained what had happened as fast as he could. It all ended with May breaking down in tears. Maybe calling her wasn’t the best idea. She hung up and Tony was still as lost as before.

He dialed a number he knew by heart. They picked up in the first ring. “Tones, what are you doing?” Tony took a deep breath before saying, “The kid’s in trouble and I don’t know what to do. It’s scary because he reminds me of myself. He’s staying up, he’s avoiding everyone, he cuts, Rhodey. Do you have any advice?” Rhodey gave Tony all the advice he could. It was all the stuff that worked with Tony whenever he did stuff like this. By the end of the call, Tony felt himself choke up. What would happen if he never got his kid back.

When Tony walked into the living room, he seemed a bit distraught. His eyes were red as if he had been crying. Peter nervously shuffled around on the couch. He had no idea of what Tony would say. Tony sat down next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Pete, I’m sorry I reacted the way I did in the car. But I care about you. I just get worried sometimes.” Peter nodded, he remembered Ben used to talk to him the same way. “Can I see your cuts?” Tony asked calmly. He didn’t want to make Peter uncomfortable.

Peter slowly lifted up his sleeves and let Tony see the scars. Tony had no idea how to react to that, so he just asked, “What made you do that?” Peter felt tears well up in his eyes. “My uncle died. He-He was really nice. He acted a lot like you.” Peter noticed his tears falling down his cheeks and wiped them away. He didn’t want Tony to see him cry. Tony noticed though and pulled Peter into a hug. He placed his chin on top of Peter’s head.

“You’ll be okay, buddy. I’ll see to it.” Peter allowed his tears to pour out. Tony rubbed his back. He remembered when he had these problems. Rhodey would hold him just like this. Cradle him in his arms until he was sure he was okay. Peter went silent for a while so he assumed Peter was asleep. He slowly picked up Peter and allowed him to lay his head on his shoulder. He carried Peter to the bedroom he made just for him. He made sure to lay Peter down softly and pulled the blankets over him. Before leaving the room, he placed a kiss on Peter’s forehead.


End file.
